random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Touhou: Elegance of the Unknown Starlight
Touhou 16.2: Elegance of the Unknown Starlight is the second endless game in the Touhou franchise, after Touhou 14.2: Infinite Glide Through the Fantasy Flowering. Gameplay Touhou 16.2 keeps the same gameplay as most Touhou games - move with the arrow keys, focus with Shift (while focusing, speed and range are reduced while attack power is increased), shoot with Z and press X to use a Bomb. Touching enemy bullets increases Graze, which counts towards lowering your score. By defeating enemies, the player can find six types of cards - red cards improve the effect of your attack, blue cards raise your score, green cards give an extra Bomb once five are collected, purple cards temporarily upgrade the main aspect of your character's attack once enough are collected, pink cards give you a "Supernatural Border", which makes you immune to grazing for a few seconds, once enough are collected, and black cards call your character's Assist once enough are collected. Characters Attack Aspects Fantasy Engravings (Reimu) Starlit Aurora (Marisa) Clock Reincarnation (Sakuya) Disallowed Blossom (Youmu) Reminiscent Magic (Keine) Moon Treasure (Kaguya) Dance of No Witnesses (Mai) Inchling Miracle (Shimnyoumaru) Bombs Mid-Bosses There are four mid-bosses, with a random one appearing in every stage. The season of the stage (which is randomly decided) determines the mid-boss who will appear... *In Winter stages, you will fight Cirno. *In Spring stages, you will fight Lilly White. *In Summer stages, you will fight Tewi Inaba. *In Autumn stages, you will fight Momiji Inubashiri. Each mid-boss chooses a randomised attack to use in every battle. Cirno's Spell Cards Lilly's Spell Cards Tewi's Spell Cards Momiji's Spell Cards Bosses There are several factors for determining the boss of a stage... *First, a random number is chosen. If the number is odd, a season boss is chosen. If the number is even, a stage boss is chosen. *Season bosses depend on the season of the stage... **Winter: Letty Whitewrock **Spring: Yuuka Kazami **Summer: Sunny Milk **Autumn: Aya Shameimaru *Stage bosses depend on the categorisation of a stage. Categorisation is based on stage number (Stages 1, 6 and 11 are in the A category, Stages 2, 7 and 12 are in the B category...). **A Category Boss: Reisen Undongein Inaba, Rin Kaenbyou **B Category Boss: Nitori Kawashiro, Aunn Komano **C Category Boss: Kogasa Tatara, Suika Ibuki **D Category Boss: Sanae Kochiya, Satori Komeiji *If the stage number is divisible by 5, however, you will always fight Mimoto Senkenomi, no matter what. Letty's Spell Cards Yuuka's Spell Cards Sunny's Spell Cards Aya's Spell Cards Reisen's Spell Cards Rin's Spell Cards Nitori's Spell Cards Aunn's Spell Cards Kogasa's Spell Cards Suika's Spell Cards Sanae's Spell Cards Satori's Spell Cards If a character's name is shown in parentheses after a spell, that means that Satori will only use that spell against that character. Soundtrack #Main Theme: Image Reflected by the Starlight #Reimu's Theme: Dichromatic Lotus Butterflies #Yukari's Theme: Dichromatic Lotus Butterflies - Necrofantasia #Marisa's Theme: Love-Coloured Magic Space #Alice's Theme: Love-Coloured Magic Space - Doll Judgement #Sakuya's Theme: Sixteenth Flowering Night #Remilia's Theme: Sixteenth Flowering Night - Dead Princess #Youmu's Theme: Ancient Oriental Dream #Yuyuko's Theme: Ancient Oriental Dream - Border of Life #Keine's Theme: Nostalgic Emperor of the East #Mokou's Theme: Nostalgic Emperor of the East - Hourai Victim Category:Stuff with Touhou in it